Amy Tennyson
by tsmall1259
Summary: Amy Tennyson may seem like a normal girl, but one day she finds a watch in her parents basement and puts it on she'll discover she got more than she bargained for.
1. Prologue

(Its early in the morning and we see a fifteen year old girl get up from her bed with a yawn and walked to her closet to find some clothes to wear. This girls name is Amy Tennyson, daughter of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamato)

Amy:Where is it? Where is that shirt? Yes, found it score! Where were you huh? I was looking all over for you.

(Right in the middle of her celebration of finding her shirt there was a knock on the door. It was her mom)

Julie:Honey is everything alright?

Amy:Yeah mom everything's great.

Julie:Okay I heard you talking to yourself again. So, I just came to see if you were alright.

(Amy suddenly realized she was talking out loud and her mom and maybe her dad heard her. Making her rub the back of her head nervously)

Amy:Yeah I'm fine mom, I'll be out in a minute.

(Julie then walks down the stairs into the kitchen where a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind lovingly)

Julie:Ben I know it's you.

Ben:Was it that obvious?

Julie:Yes, Yes it was.

(Ben sweet-drops nervously)

Ben:So how was our "little bundle of joy" doing this fine morning.

Julie:Great and you do realize she's not a baby anymore, She's fifteen.

Ben:I know she's just growing so fast it hard to let her go sometimes.

(Amy came down in her clothes, which were a pink jacket with the number ten on it under it was a black shirt and she wore blue jeans)

Amy:Hi mom, Hi dad.

Julie:Hey honey how did you sleep?

Amy:Great!

Ben:Hey Amy do you need me to give you a ride to school?

Amy:No Sarah's picking me up.

(She hears honking noises and saw her best friend Sarah outside in her white Mercedes)

Amy:Oh there she is know bye mom, bye dad.

(She grabs her book bag and got into Sarah's car which drove off)

Ben:See she's growing up so fast now and I know since I used be like that when I was her age.

Julie:Yeah but there is one difference.

Ben:What's that?

Julie:She never had a certain watch on her wrist that turned her into hundreds of different aliens.

(After hearing that Ben's blood went cold)

Ben:Why should I be worrying about it I hid it where no one could find. Even I don't know where it is.

Julie:What do you mean you don't know where it is?

Ben:Well I stopped being a hero twenty five years ago and when we had Amy I asked everyone in town to keep it a secrete and since then people of this generation don't know who Ben Tennyson is or was and don't know their not the only ones out their. In fact nobody in the world knows who I am anymore since there've been numerous of new superheroes. So after I gave up being a hero time passed and I stopped thinking about the Omnitrix completely. Now I only think about it two or three times a year.

Julie:So where do you think it is?

Ben:I don't know but hopefully it's far from here.

(But unknown to Ben, The Omnitrix wasn't for away at but in his basement where it was beeping green)

3

Automatic upload on

2

Online backup on

1

Omnitrix back on


	2. Fights

**Ok everyone I'm back with a new chapter of Amy Tennyson now back to the story.**

(In the car Amy and Sarah were having a conversation)

Amy:So how are you and Brad holding up?

Sarah:Don't even say his name in this car!

Amy:So I'm going to take that as a no.

Sarah:He cheated on me with Trina!

(Amy then growled after hearing Trina's name. Trina has been Amy and Sarah's rival since first grade and to make thinks worse she's Cash's daughter. Cash was a person who used to bully Amy's father but one day he stopped which Amy found hard to believe. When they pulled up in the school and saw Trina making out with Brad and stopped then walked to both Amy and Sarah)

Trina:So how are my two favorite losers today hmm?

Amy:Horrible since we have to see your face everyday.

(Trina then saw both of about to go in the school but suddenly she got a devilish grin on her face that it would make Vilgax cry)

Trina:At least I don't like to make out with my cousin.

(Amy eyes widened after hearing that knowing she was talking about her twenty-one year old cousin Derek he's the son of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson. Both Amy and Derek were actually really close they'd both call and usually hang out when he comes in town. One time she even called him big brother when she was six which embarrassed her and Derek)

Trina:I mean it must run in the family since your Dad had the same type of relationship with his cousin.

Amy:Well you know what they say Trina about what goes around comes around.

Trina:What do you mean by tha-

(Amy cut Trina off by punching her straight in the face making her fall to the ground. Trina then got up glaring at Amy berfore slapping her in the face? Amy touched the spot on her face Trina slapped her before she tackling Trina to the ground where both girls scrached and punched each which led to one of getting a black eye then one of them getting scratches on her face)

(At Home Amy was being scolded by parents while she held had a ice pack on her right eye)

Ben:A fight in the school parking lot!

Julie:Amy we raised you better then this.

Amy:But she was talking abo-

Ben:Amy just go to your room...NOW!

Amy:I hate you...

(She then ran to her room and locked her door)

Ben:I know to much right?

Julie:Yes,Ben and she's growing up it's not like your going to-

(She stops and looks around to find Ben running up the stairs)

Julie:Why do I even bother?

(Inside her room Amy was bouncing a red ball against the wall until someone knocked on the door)

Ben:Amy sweetie I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm gonna let you off the hook but I need you to help me clean out the basement.

(Amy then unlocks her door and looked at her dad)

Amy:Sure as long as I'm not grounded.

(Both of them came down the stairs and then went into the basement)


	3. Finding the watch part 1

(Amy and Ben go into the basement were there were a bunch of boxes all over the place which made Amy groan)

Ben:Come on honey me and you can clean this out together I mean it'll only take a hour or two. You take the right side and I'll take the left side. Deal?

Amy:Deal.

Ben:Good lets get started!

(Ben walked over to the left side of the basement were he picked up a box)

Amy:Hey Dad why are we getting all this stuff out the basement anyway?

Ben:Oh,I'm having a garage sale this weekend so I'm putting all the boxes in the garage for later and going through some of them to see what I wanna keep.

Amy:Ok.

(She then went over to some boxes and picked one up then brought it upstairs. She then went back down the stairs to get another box but as she was about to pick it up she saw a green glow coming from inside)

Amy:What the heck is that?

(Being curious she then trys to open it but realizes it's taped shut all over like somebody didn't want anybody to open it but you could still see the glow from the middle of the box. Which made Amy even more curious)

Amy:I need something to cut this with.

(She then starts to tiptoe upstairs so her Dad didn't hear her go to the kitchen to get a knife. But first she had to make sure her Mom wasn't in the kitchen she peaked her head around the cornor of the basement door to see if she was there but luckily for Amy she wasn't. She walks over to the kitchen drawer where she opens it and picks up a sharp knife and looks at her reflection in it)

Amy:Perfect!

(She then hears footsteps coming from behind her)

Julie:Amy?

Amy's thoughts:Crap!

(She then quickly put her hands behind her back before her mom could see the knife)

Amy:Hi Mom.

Julie:Amy what's that?

Amy:What's what?

Julie:The thing that's behind your back.

Amy:What?

Julie:Amy hands...NOW!

(Amy then shows Julie her right hand)

Julie:The other hand.

(Amy then shows her left hand to her, While Julie eyed her suspiciously)

Julie:Ok your off the hook...for now.

(She then starts to leave Amy but not before stopping to look back at her before leaving the kitchen. Amy then sighed in relief she then pulled the knife from the back of her pants pocket)

Amy:Lucky for me she didn't ask to look in my pockets.

(She then slowly went back to the basement but not before looking over to the left side of the basement to her Dad going through boxes. She went over to the right side of the room where the box was still glowing. She carefully started to cut the tape off the box while making sure her dad didn't see what she was doing. She finally got all the tape off and opened up the box to reveal a watch. It was a wrist watch and face was a black square which kept blinking a green light and it had two green lines going across making it look like a hourglass)

Amy:This is one weird watch.

(She then slowly reached out to grab the watch but it jumped on her right arm and everything that was green on the watch turned pink)

Amy:AAAAAHHH!

Ben:Amy is everything alright over there?

(Amy looks down at the watch with anger in her eyes)

Amy:Yeah Dad everything's just peachy.

(Amy then starts trying to get the watch off but accidentally hit the top of it and in a flash of pink light Amy turned into a alien known as "Feedback")


End file.
